The present invention relates to laser alignment and more particularly to laser alignment devices mounting a laser.
Plumbers, electricians, and others in building and related trades often have a great deal of trouble aligning structure across distances. Transits have been used for this purpose, as have other measuring devices. However most measuring devices require substantial amounts of expensive labor and are susceptible to human error.
The advent of small, portable lasers have led to various construction related devices that mount the lasers for leveling and some aligning purposes. Such apparatus can improve various leveling and aligning tasks, but are either somewhat unreliable or include sensitive and expensive adjustment mechanisms that can be misadjusted or that require expensive labor to use.
The present invention has for an objective, provision of a laser alignment device that is extremely simple and easy to use, reduces the chance of human error, and which performs various otherwise time-consuming alignment tasks in a quick and efficient manner without requiring significant training or high labor costs.